Pumpkin Festival
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: It's time for the annual Pumpkin Festival in Cherry's hometown and an old friend of her fourth grade teacher is in town, but something about him seems suspicious to the others. What sorts of secrets could he possibly hold? Inspired by Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.
1. Annual Pumpkin Festival

It was about time for the Pumpkin Festival in Cherry's hometown. She had to sit through the final lesson of the day in her class though and it was really hard. She loved attending the Pumpkin Festival more than anything, eating pumpkin pies, running through the Corn Maze, snacking on candy apples, going on hay rides, making a scarecrow and winning Halloween prizes. It was great fun for young and old. Finally, the final bell rang and Cherry and her class were dismissed, but the teacher held them.

"Hold on, students," Mrs. Dress interrupted them. "There's one more thing we need to discuss.

The class groaned.

"Don't worry, it's not a homework or reading assignment." Mrs. Dress laughed.

The class let out a sigh of relief.

"An old college friend of mine is coming in town and I want one of you to volunteer with your family to show him around and make him feel welcome," Mrs. Dress smiled. "His name is Ben Ravencroft."

"I'll do it." Cherry shrugged.

"Thank you, Cherry. I'll call him and give him your address." Mrs. Dress smiled.

While leaving, Cherry's friend Lauren was by her side as they walked to ride home from school to get ready for the Pumpkin Festival.

"Why did you volunteer?" Lauren asked.

"I thought it'd be nice," Cherry shrugged. "Why not?"

"But this guy's a friend of Mrs. Dress! He's probably a vampire or werewolf or something weird!"

"Lauren, Mrs. Dress isn't what those fourth graders before us said she'd be," Cherry looked at her. "She's nice, a little strict and pretty helpful. I'm sure Mr. Ravencroft can be the same."

"Okay, but if you get baked into a pumpkin pie for tonight's contest, don't say I didn't warn you."

"See ya in a little while, Lauren." Cherry walked off to get on her bus while Lauren went in her mother's car.

Cherry got in the bus and rode happily as everyone else was speaking about the festival they would be going to in no less than an hour. Cherry was the most excited and was curious of Mr. Ravencroft. She wondered if he would be nice to her, or educate her or be like what Lauren thinks, a vampire or werewolf. Cherry was one of the few students who actually liked Mrs. Dress and was curious of her friend. The bus stopped at her house and Cherry walked in, zipping up her jacket zipper as the cool autumn wind blew across her. She walked in.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Cherry called as she walked in.

"Hi honey!" Michelle greeted her as she worked on her home computer. "How was school?"

"Everybody's excited about the pumpkin festival, we can go this year right?" Cherry asked hopefully.

"Of course we can!" Michelle chuckled. "Why wouldn't we? It's an important tradition."

"What time are we going?" Cherry put her hands in her pockets.

"Your teacher called saying a friend of hers is new in town and wants to meet us, so as soon as he gets here." Michelle replied.

"Yeah, I volunteered for it."

"That was nice of you."

"Thanks, are you making pie this year?" Cherry licked her lips.

"I already made it." Michelle walked over to the stove, opened and took out a pie with her oven mitts. "Surprised you couldn't smell it."

"Must be allergies." Cherry sniffled.

"Well, it is about the right time for flu or colds, think you can handle the festival tonight?" Michelle asked.

"I feel fine, Mom." Cherry smiled.

Mike came in with Bud. They sat together and shared a quick drink.

"You got the leaves together?" Michelle asked.

"Yep." Mike replied.

"Aww I missed the leaves!" Cherry swiftly kicked the air in front of her.

"You can jump in them at the festival, sweetie." Michelle laughed.

"Okay..." Cherry sighed.

There was then a knock at the door. Bud got up from the table and went toward it. "Don't get up, I got it." Bud opened the door and there was an unfamiliar man at the door.

He appeared to be slightly taller than Bud and had slightly pale complexion. He had long raven hair tied into a ponytail and had a scruffy beard with glasses. He had hazel eyes behind those glasses. He wore a brown jacket with a red sweater underneath with brown pants and black shoes. Cherry looked at him and her eyes were full of wonder and curiosity.

"I'm Ben Ravencroft, horror novelist and colleague of Gabriella Dress," Ben introduced himself. "You must be Cherry's family."

"That's us, I'm her father, that's her mother at the stove and there's Cherry with her brother Mike." Bud introduced.

"Hello sir, I've heard about you in my English period." Mike greeted.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Ben walked over to Cherry and looked down at her. "I'm sure you'll be a very beautiful woman when you grow up, Cherry."

"Thanks?" Cherry shrugged. "Can we please go to the pumpkin festival now?"

"Okay, you want to ride with us, Mr. Ravencroft?" Michelle asked as she got on her jacket.

"If you don't mind, I'll ride behind you." Ben replied. "Cherry, would you like to ride in my car with me?"

Cherry looked up at him and shuffled her shoulders. "Okay..."

* * *

**Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost was on earlier today and it made me think of the Pumpkin Festivals we'd have back home in Pennsylvania. Read & Review, I only own my OCs, I don't know if I'll continue but enjoy this for now **


	2. Wiccan Descendant

Cherry rode with Ben in his car while she sat in the backseat and he sat in the front, following Bud's truck. They were heading for the annual pumpkin festival everyone comes to look forward too every autumn. The chills and thrills of incoming Halloween altitude and the pumpkin pies to serve for dessert later of an early Thanksgiving dinner. Everyone alike loved the festival whether young or old. It was always Cherry's favorite tradition to visit the festival and feel like she belonged for once in her life. Bud's truck stopped and Bud, Michelle and Mike went out while Ben parked next to him, let himself out, unbuckled Cherry and got out with his warm hand in her cold tiny hand.

"Welcome to the festival, Mr. Ravencroft." Cherry looked up at him.

"Thanks Cherry, I'm sure it'll be great fun," Ben smiled down at her. "You know, I come from an interesting cultural background."

"Really?" Michelle asked. "Tell us more, Mr. Ravencroft."

"Please, call me Ben," Ben insisted. "Anyway, my ancestor Sarah Ravencroft was a wiccan who often cared for those who couldn't afford medical treatment."

"How did she do that?" Cherry asked with bewilderment in her eyes.

"She used what all Wiccans used, natural resources," Ben educated her.

"I heard the term witch comes from Wiccan." Cherry added.

"Indeed it does, your school must be doing its job right of educating for the future of tomorrow." Ben smiled at her.

"Our little Cherry is a smart little one." Michelle smiled.

"Sometimes, she teaches us rather than we teaching her." Bud chuckled.

"It's weird having a sister in elementary school smarter than me." Mike darted his eyes at Cherry.

"Smarter than 'I'." Cherry corrected with a giggle.

"Shush!" Mike barked at her.

"Now, now, there's no need to get over a big fuss with it." Ben settled down the siblings. He then looked down at Cherry. "Cherry, do you like to write?"

"Oh most certinately, sir." Cherry looked hopeful.

"Well, you remind me a lot of myself at your age," Ben lifted Cherry up off the ground and held her close in his arms. "I always wrote whatever interested me or what mood I was in. My ancestor even inspired me to write horror, mythological and supernatural events in my stories. Who knows? Maybe you could be the next Ben Ravencroft."

Cherry giggled a little and felt a little happier.

"If you don't mind, I was wondering if I could take your daughter to study the history and culture behind the Pumpkin Festival." Ben told Bud and Michelle.

"Well, I don't know, is that okay with you, sweetie?" Michelle smiled at Cherry.

"Sounds nice." Cherry looked up at Ben with a smile.

"Can I hang out with _my_ friends then?" Mike asked as he turned to the side, noticing Dominic, Johnny and Jesse.

"Very well, here's $20." Bud handed the boy some money and he was off quickly.

"We'll meet you at the dinner say, one hour?" Ben suggested.

"Sounds good, bye Cherry, have fun with Ben." Michelle waved.

"Bye Mom!" Cherry waved back as Ben went off carrying him.

"Well, it's just you and me." Bud wrapped an arm around Michelle. "Why don't we take a hay ride with the other nice couples?"

"Oh Bud..." Michelle cooed as she walked off with her husband.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me walk with you, Mr. Ravencroft." Cherry thanked the author.

"Of course, Cherry."

"I wonder if there is such a thing as witches..."

"Maybe witches... maybe witch ghosts..." Ben smirked sinisterly as he continued to walk off with the young fourth grader.


	3. True Colors

"So Cherry, I take it you love the Pumpkin Festival, huh?" Ben asked as he walked with Cherry to the historical part of the festival where there were facts and knowledge about ancestors, mythology and more.

"Oh yes, I've gone every year since I was three." Cherry said. "I don't believe I've heard of your ancestor, Sarah."

"Well, since she was a Wiccan, I have Wiccan blood in me." Ben smirked at her.

"I'm also here to help you, sir."

"Oh, you'll be a help alright..."

Ben and Cherry made their way inside a tent to hear about the culture, education and miscellaneous about the Pumpkin Festival. Ben watched Cherry work with her young body and learn new facts not even she knew. She would remember a lot of history taught to her and sometimes educate even adults before her. Such as her parents and older brother. Cherry often looked back at Ben and noticed he had slight strange behavior. He looked a little sneaky in some ways like he was up to something he didn't want her to know. Cherry went to see the painted portrait of Sarah beside an oak tree and then she was surprised to see a picture of Ben. It said he had died in 1999, but Cherry wondered how that could have been if Ben was right with her!

"Mr. Ravencroft," Cherry moaned and turned. "How could you be here if you died in 1999?"

"I won't lie to a child, not even I'm that evil," Ben smirked at her. "I'm a ghost, Cherry."

Cherry's eyes widened. "But... Mom and Daddy say there's no such things as ghosts!"

"Do you always listen to Mommy and Daddy?" Ben mocked. "I knew having a naïve, easily amused child would be good for my advantage for using you."

"Using me?" Cherry felt uncomfortable. "I'm gonna tell my parents and brother!"

"I'd like to see you try, but I'm afraid you're not going anywhere!" Ben gripped her tight and lifted her off the ground again. Cherry enjoyed the ride at first, but now she found it unpleasant knowing about Ben's true colors.

"Put me down!" Cherry cried.

"Why? So you can tell your precious Mommy and Daddy?" Ben dematerialized with Cherry and they vanished to be hidden. Ben carried Cherry off to his old home where he grew up in Oakhaven. Ben ignored Cherry's screams and cries as they were both gone. Ben placed Cherry against a door with a hook and latched her sweatshirt hood onto it to make her dangle. Ben handed her a sorcerer's book.

"What's this?" Cherry looked at it and flipped the crinkly yellow pages. "A spell book?"

"Fantastic," Ben snorted. "That's the only thing your childish brain could put two and two together. I tried this when I was alive, you're helping me bring back ghosts to enslave the bloody human race."

"That's not very nice!"

"No duh, you little brat."

"You're a horrible, awful man!"

"You meddling kid!" Ben hissed. "I should kill you now while I still have the chance!"

"Don't hurt me!" Cherry flinched.

"Gosh, you're annoying use of blood and organs, I bet you were an accidental birth." Ben let her down and hit the floor roughly on her bottom as she gripped the book. "I want you to help me for revenge and the Pumpkin Festival is the perfect opportunity to do so. If you refuse, I'll destroy you and your entire family."

"You can't do that!" Cherry cried.

"Oh, I can and will, Cherry..." Ben ruffled up her hair which left an unsettling feeling in the fourth grader's stomach. He stroked her face with his creeping finger which made her wince slightly. "You're a smart lass, I like that... Now, come with me." Ben walked up the stairs in the haunted mansion-like house.

Cherry felt she had no choice. She heaved an unwanted sharp sigh and followed the horrible man upstairs against her will. She desperately wanted to tell someone, but Ben told her no one would believe her since she was a little girl. Not to mention that a lot of other people in the world knew about Ben's death in 1999 after being defeated by Mystery Incorporated. Cherry kept following and walked in the attic after Ben led her there. Cherry felt uneasy being in the complete darkness and couldn't see anything. She desperately wanted to grab on her mother, father or brother's hand, then Ben clicked the light on over her which made her hiccup.

"Stupid girl..." Ben spat under his breath as he walked off with Cherry continuing to follow. He then looked back at her and swiped the book from her. He flipped through the pages until he found one that had a voo doo spell, then bookmarked it for her and handed it to her.

"Voo doo..." Cherry whispered as she looked in the book.

"You know what Voo Doo is, Cherry?" Ben asked.

"Isn't that when you bring something or someone deceased back to life?"

"I'm impressed you're only a fourth grader with your knowledge. Too bad you're a child, otherwise I'd make you my bride."

"Thank goodness..." Cherry whispered to herself as she held the book close.

"Come, Cherry." Ben led her back downstairs in a far off yard where he and Sarah had been buried. Ben turned to her with his eyes glowing in fury and hesitation. "CHERRY!" he called sharply to her. "Say the voo doo phrases now!"

Cherry gulped as she looked in the book. The words didn't even look like English, there were different letters jumbled up together even with strange-looking symbols. Cherry said the words as loud as her voice could muster, then the sky turned pitch dark and the clouds roamed together. There were glowing flashes in the air and they zapped down in the ground and against Ben. Cherry was scared, the held the book over her head, ducked down on the ground and shivered with terror as the voo doo spell was doing its evil, dark magic.


	4. Not so Friendly Friend

"Free... at last!" a hissy voice was heard once Cherry was cowering on the ground.

Cherry looked up to see a ghostly woman next to a now humanized Ben.

"It's all thanks to our new friend, Sarah." Ben smirked as he looked at Cherry. "We can't thank you enough, little one."

"Please..." Cherry looked down shyly. "Don't mention it..."

"You should be rewarded." Sarah looked devilishly at the emotional little girl.

"I wanna go home..." Cherry sniffled, she felt like the world was going to be in grave danger with Ben and Sarah haunting everyone about and it was all her fault.

"For a later time, we had better get back to the fair." Ben picked Cherry up once again, much to her discomfort and walked out to the doorway. "We'll be back soon, Sarah, you can begin your new reign of terror and everyone will bow down to the Ravencrofts."

"Just get going, Ben!" Sarah told him, sharply.

Ben nodded his head and took Cherry back closer to the festival fairgrounds. A lot of children were happily running and playing together and Cherry felt very uncomfortable. Just being in Ben's arms made her stomach turn and her skin crawl. She just felt like it wasn't right and she was going to be in a lot of trouble someday, somehow. Bud and Michelle came over and spotted the author and their daughter. Ben put Cherry down on her feet and allowed her to rush to her parents.

"Cherry, hello dear!" Michelle hugged her with a smile. "Did you have a good time with Mr. Ravencroft?"

"Uhh..." Cherry licked her lips anxiously. She looked back at him, nearly trembling.

He glared at her and put his finger to his lip to make her hush and he slit his throat with his finger to imply he would do something horrible to Cherry if she told anyone about the witch's ghost.

"It was... Nice..." Cherry stammered, looking up at her protecting parents.

"I think I see Lauren from your class." Bud pointed in a far distance.

"Huh?" Cherry turned her head to see her father was right. Lauren was standing in line, waiting to go on the inflatable slide. "I'm gonna go over there."

"Okay honey, come back here with Lauren once you're done, okay?" Michelle called after her.

"See ya, Mom!" Cherry yelled back.

"So nice to see children out having a good time." Michelle smiled at Bud.

Ben smirked at her as he walked over to her. "Michelle, you look very wonderful in this moonlight."

"Oh, thank you Ben." Michelle smiled nervously at him. "Did you educate our daughter so she can teach us later?" she laughed.

Ben chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes, I'm sure this'll be a Pumpkin Festival, your little Cherry will never forget." he put his hand on her shoulder. "There's a dance coming after the pie eating contest and I know you're eligible but I hate to dance alone."

"Hmm..." Michelle hummed looking at the new man and her husband. "Bud, do you mind if I dance with Ben just for one song?"

"Hmm..." Bud hummed as well, he was always protective of his family. "I guess that'll be alright."

"You're so lucky Bud to have a lovely woman to be married to." Ben smirked. _A lovely enough woman to make my bride, obviously that brat Cherry won't do... _Ben thought silently to himself. He then turned back as he saw Cherry with her friend from school and decided to check on them both as they shared conversation while waiting in line.


	5. Haunting Plots

"So Cherry, how's that Bert Wrencraft guy?" Lauren asked.

"Ben Ravencroft," Cherry corrected. "He's a nightmare! He has plans to make this a pumpkin festival no one will forget in a bad way!"

"I knew he was trouble once we found out he's an old friend of Mrs. Dress's!" Lauren snapped. "I tried to warn you!"

"I don't think Mrs. Dress is that bad, Lauren," Cherry pushed her glasses back. "But this Ben guy is really creeping me out, he's about to-" Cherry whimpered as she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, making her cry out.

She then looked up with wide horror as Ben was standing right next to her with a wicked Cheshire Cat grin. "Hello there, Cherry..." he drawled in his slimy voice.

"H-Hello Mr. R-R-Ravenc-c-croft." Cherry gulped with a shudder.

"Such a lovely evening, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes..."

"You know, this is about time where the ghosts and banshees get together for their nightly jamborees." Ben squished his grip against Cherry's shoulder, making an unsettling feeling trickle down her spine.

"You don't s-s-say..."

"Are you alright, Cherry?" Ben got deep in her face, lowering his height. "You quaking with fear, you tiny fool?" Ben whispered deep in her ear, Lauren couldn't hear him.

Cherry whimpered.

"Oh, who's this?" Ben noticed Lauren. "A little friend of yours?"

"Uh-huh," Cherry dashed from Ben and stood next to Lauren. "This is Lauren, I've been friends with her since third grade."

"Ah, hello there, Lauren." Ben greeted.

"Hey." Lauren plainly replied.

"Hey Lauren!" a shrill voice called.

Lauren turned with a smile as she saw the blonde girl in hers and Cherry's class, popular girl, Samantha. Samantha had a wide smile and pulled Lauren into a hug.

"Hey sweetie, happy pumpkin festival!" Samantha laughed.

"Thanks Samantha!" Lauren laughed back.

Cherry only scowled at Samantha. Since Samantha was very popular girl at school, she was often mean to a lot of other classmates, especially Cherry. Samantha was close friends with Lauren though since her father owns the property she and Samantha live in. However, Samantha didn't like Cherry and would often be more friends with Lauren and Lauren often acted like she didn't know Cherry when Samantha was present.

"Eww... Are you waiting in line with Cherry?" Samantha wrinkled her nose.

"What? No!" Lauren said and pushed Cherry down on the ground. Lauren then got in her face. "Sorry, but I need popularity so I can be somebody by the time I hit puberty!"

Cherry rolled her eyes at Lauren's excuse.

Samantha then looked up with wonder. "Who are you, kind sir?" Samantha asked in a sickly sweet act.

"Ben Ravencroft, I'm a horror novelist," Ben replied with a smile. "I say you are indeed a beautiful little girl."

"I know." Samantha smirked.

"Next!" the man by the slide called.

"That's us, come on, Lauren!" Samantha took Lauren's hand and rushed off.

Cherry was about to follow them, but then she was knocked down by an older, overweight woman standing in front of her. Cherry got up on her feet and gently poked the woman.

"Excuse me, miss?" Cherry called. "I was next."

The woman glared at Cherry, then back at the slide.

"Looks like you can't do anything for yourself." Ben chuckled as he picked Cherry back up in his arms.

"Put me down!" Cherry struggled.

"Now, now, let's not get stroppy..." Ben waved a finger. "Wouldn't want your mother to see her daughter fighting with her new step-father."

"Step-father?" Cherry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I'm going to make your mother into my bride when Sarah and I enslave these pitiful, pathetic, poor unfortunate souls." Ben glanced at the population of the festival. He then pulled Cherry close into his face. "And there's nothing you will be able to do about it, you sniveling little snot! Maybe if your mother still cares about you once the world's enslaved thanks to you, you'll become one of our faithful servants."

Cherry whimpered and looked down insecurely.

"Oh, be sure to have fun while you can, Cherry." Ben placed Cherry down, then walked off another direction.

Cherry wasn't sure how she could or what to do. She had to stop Ben's reign of terror. But just how could she? She was just a little girl in the big world. She felt like everyone's fate was doomed and it was going to be all her fault. Cherry then noticed it was close to the end of a full hour, then she made herself to go to the diner she promised to meet her family at. She found her own way there and proceeded to join her family and Ben for dinner, even if she had to keep quiet about Ben's cold-hearted nature toward her and his motives to enslave the human race.


	6. May I Have This Dance?

It grew dark and Cherry was in the restaurant with her parents. The waiter took everyone's orders and left. Bud and Michelle seated together, Mike was in the middle and Cherry was anxiously beside Ben. Every once in a while he'd glare at her, looking threatening and she'd nervously look back up at him.

"Cherry, it's not polite to stare at Mr. Ravencroft." Michelle scolded.

"Sorry Mom..." Cherry moaned.

"Listen to your mother, Cherry." Ben smirked as he took a sip from his glass of shimmering cold water.

The waiter came back with everyone's food. Michelle had roast beef with a baked potato with gooing melting butter with stringy cheddar cheese and bacon bits. Mike had London broil with a serving of collared greens beside it. Bud had fried catfish and chips. Ben had baked salmon with glaze around it with parsley and a lemon wedge. Cherry, being a little kid, had chicken tenders and fries.

"I hope you save room for dessert," the waiter smiled, friendly. "Pumpkin pie straight from the contest!"

"Sounds lovely, sir." Michelle smiled.

"Don't eat too much, kids." Bud laughed.

Everyone ate, everyone except Cherry spoke loudly and had ruckus laughter about random stories. Cherry, once again being a kid, just sat there and tried to enjoy her dinner. After dinner, everyone had small slices from the prized winning pumpkin pie and cream. It was then time to pay the check and Ben offered to pay for the check. It was then time for the slow dance and Bud allowed Ben to dance with Michelle. Ben was at the doorway with Bud, Mike and Michelle. He looked off to see Cherry wiping her hands with a towel from the bathroom.

"You folks go on, I'll check on Cherry." Ben called to them.

"Thanks Ben, we appreciate it, see you at the dance." Michelle smiled, leaving with her husband and son.

"No problem, Michelle." Ben smirked then went back to Cherry. "Hello Cherry..." he said in a slimy, cold voice, making the poor girl feel startled. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..."

"Yes, you did, admit it." Cherry glared up at him.

"Oh, you silly girl." Ben grabbed Cherry by the waist and lifted her off the floor once again.

"Stop that!" Cherry cried as she suddenly shivered.

"Oh, cold?" Ben asked in a mock sympathy voice. "Maybe you want Mummy to get a blanket for you..."

"Quit it!" Cherry cried.

"Shush now." Ben snarled at her.

"Staaaawwwwp iiiiit!" Cherry wriggled in his grip as he carried her off to the Dancefloor outside.

There was a lot of Halloween music in the background and there was a ballet dance group there younger than Cherry. When Cherry was their age, she was in that group performing for the festival, she had broken her ankle after playing tag before the show. The teacher felt bad for leaving her out of the production and allowed Cherry to sing Monster Mash while the other girls sang and everyone watched. This year's song was This is Halloween. Bud and Michelle shared a dance while Mike danced with a girl from his grade, Janine. Cherry just stood by and felt sick to her stomach once a slow song, I Put a Spell On You came on.

"Michelle, may I have this dance?" Ben bowed respectfully and took the woman's hand.

"Of course, Ben." Michelle smiled.

And with that, Ben took Michelle by the hand and they went on the dance floor together. Cherry groaned and turned away.

"Cherry!" a voice called to her. It was Lauren, only this time, without Samantha.

"Hey Lauren, where's Samantha?" Cherry asked.

"I don't know, I was hoping you saw her, we were going down the big slide and someone took her away!" Lauren cried. "We have to save her!"

"We do?" Cherry asked in a dull voice.

"Yeah, come on!" Lauren grabbed Cherry's hand and took her away from the dancing.

"Lauren, why should I save someone who only wants to hang around you and is very mean to me?" Cherry asked.

"Because Samantha is my best friend!"

"I thought WE were best friends?" Cherry sounded hurt.

"Duh!" Lauren stopped to explain to her. "You're my best _poor_ friend, Samantha is my best _rich_ friend, it's different! It doesn't matter now, come on!"

"Okay, I'll help you, but only because it's the right thing to do."

"Come on, we gotta find her!" Lauren cried as she continued to drag Cherry along and Cherry gulped as she spotted they were headed to the old Ravencroft place. They were at the door and Lauren looked up with worry and concern. "I think she was taken over here! Samantha!"


End file.
